It is the goal of this proposed research effort to develop a lightweight, battery-operated, fully portable, high resolution electronic vision substitution system. We have previously used both mechanical and electrocutaneous prototype television systems designed by the principal investigator. Our psychophysical evaluation tema has demonstrated the feasibility of these systems and finds blind observers able to make visual discriminations and to identify various objects including faces with the apparatus. Further investigation indicates tha higher resolution will be required for a practical system. The main thrust of the proposed project will be to carry this preliminary work to completion by developing a high resolution, reliable, economical, portable electronic seeing aid. The image projector must display high resolution, low weight, cost and power consumption; flexibility for maintaining contact with the skin of the trunk, and must be adaptable as wearing apparel. The proposed system will utilize one of our existing small, lightweight monolithic television cameras as an optical sensor mounted on the frame of a pair of glasses. An integrated circuit communtator will feed the processed video output of the miniature camera to the skin of the trunk of the wearer by means of a flexibly conforming electrical or lightweight mechanical stimulator array to project both 32-line and 80-line television images onto the skin. Our experiments in pattern perception through both mechanical and electrocutaneous stimulation have suggested that a lightweight, battery-operated, fully portable, vision substitution system is technologically and economically feasible.